Christmas Is Better With Friends
by Pricat
Summary: December has arrived making Sneaker and her cousins excitable plus helping Sneaker's best friend, Kade to enjoy the holidays
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I know it's not the holidays yet for another four months, but listening to All The Joy In The World, my favourite holiday album by Jump5 made me imagine about Sneaker and her cousins teaching her friend, Kade about the holidays so one thing led to another in my sleep deprived mind.**

 **In this story, the holidays have arrived, which makes Sneaker very happy, because of all the fun she and her family can have, realising it is her best friend Kade's first Christmas ever on Earth so she and her cousins are going to help as the holidays are better with friendship.**

* * *

"Holy canoles, it's December, as that means the holidays are here, so me and my cousins can have fun playing in thevSnow, eating tteats, opening presents on Christmas morning among other things." Sneaker said excited waking up.

It was indeed the beginning of December, meaning Christmas would be here soon, meaning lots of fun with her parents and cousins, grinning with pride feeling like going to play in the snow despite being in her pyjamas going outside, making snow art, while humming to herself unaware her parents were awake, surprised that Sneaker was up.

"Yep, the snow makes her happy, the first day of this month, plus Kade being here, should make the holidays fun." Constantine told Nadya seeing her nod going downstairs, to the kitchen making breakfast for them seeing Constantine go outside enjoying the feel of the snow on his webbed toes, after being away from Siberia

"Hey dad, enjoying the snow too?" Sneaker asked making him chuckle.

"We noticed you were up but the holidays are coming up." Constantine replied to her.

Sneaker was going inside with her dad, as she was hungry, because snow antics had made her belly pretty hungry, going to the kitchen, sitting at the table making Nadya relieved that Constantine had gotten her to come inside, as she loved the snow just like her dad seeing the chubby but mischievous female tadpole drinking coffee.

"I bet things are gonna be fun later, when you hang out with your cousins." Constantine said to her.

Sneaker had gotten suspended from school for being her mischievous self, which she knew her parents did not mind, plus Kade who was her best friend and blood sister could hang out with her, making her smirk since she was going to do holiday themed art stuff before taking an nap, as she'd been up all night as usual, which Constantine and Nadya knew about.

After breakfast, Sneaker was in her room doing art stuff, plus making holiday cards for her cousins and knew that her cousins along with Kade would like them, seeing Jett, her pet turtle agree yawning, because he was about to go into hibernation, as Hector her dad's turtle was already doing that knowing her dad got anxious when that happened.

"Just go do it, I have my cousins and Kade to help me." Sneaker said.

* * *

Later that afternoon after waking up from sleeping, Sneaker was going to the studio after putting the holiday cards into her messenger bag hoping her cousins would love them, because she had designed them, based on what they loved or wanted to be when they grew up, seeing decorations everywhere, making her grin hearing her Cousibs talking and singing along with the holiday music.

"Hey comrades, what's up, where's Kadey?" Sneaker said.

"She's taking an nap, as our uncles bringing down thevstudio Christmas tree made her upset, and when we tried asking her, she just got more upset, you know why?" Zeus asked.

Sneaker knew why and first was handing out the cards she'd made, surprising them and thanking her, so was going to explain guessing the idea of the Christmas tree would freak the daughter of Rocket out.

"One of Kade's uncles in her family is a living, walking, talking tree named Groot, so that's why, as her dad is not a big fan of Christmas trees." Sneaker told them.

"Ohhhh she did tell us, but the studio one isn't a real tree or cut down, remember?" Sora pointed out.

Sneaker nodded, as they were going to have cookies and hot chocolate, but Sneaker wanted to have hers, when Kade woke up seeing her awake hugging her, thinking she was mad at her.

"Hey, hey I'm not mad at you, but the tree my uncles put up is from the store, so your uncle shoukd not worry so my cousins and I can help you get into the holidays." Sneaker told her seeing the chubby female raccoon kit relax going with Sneaker to join the other kids seeing their fearless leader and Kade there.

"Yeah, she just had a panic attack, so calmed down, plus we gotta help her like the holidays." Sneaker told her cousins seeing the other kids agree hearing Kade say that she was finding the holidays intresting, yet Santa scared her because she had not been living on this planet until now, making the other kids get it..


	2. Becoming A Mini Gift Giver

_A/N_

 _Here's more of the story but hope people like._

 _In this chapter, Jareth becomes a little mysterious gift giver, just like his dad and uncle bringing his cousins small gifts or doing acts of holiday magic plus Sneaker and her cousins explain more about the holidays to Kade._

* * *

Jareth grinned, seeijg his dad and uncle whispering, about the holidays guessing the mysterious gift giver was going to show up again like last year which had been awesome giving the light blue scaled dragon boy an idea, to do the same for his cousins, needing to ask his dad and uncle Dudley if that was alright knowing Kade would love it.

"Jareth, what're daddy and uncle Dudley talking about, that they won't tell us about?" Ellie asked.

"They're helping Santa out with the holidays, since he gets busy this time of year." Jareth told his little sister making her and Dugli impressed along with Suki and Sumi, making Deadly and Dudley smile at what Jareth had told his sister and cousins.

"That was very sweet of you, but you wanted to ask me something, to do with our holiday game?" Deadly asked.

"Yep, you think a little gift giver can do what his uncle is doing, for his cousins?" Jareth said seeing Deadly nod.

"Yes, as they love what we do this time of year along with your uncles, when we play this game and spread holiday magic." Dudley replied making the light blue scaled dragon boy excitable at all the fun he could have, making Deadly and Dudley exchange a smile.

But first, Jareth was writing his letter to Santa like he did every year, guessing Dudley or his dad would help Ellie write her letter to Santa hoping Sneaker was alright probably hanging out with her parents, knowing how much she loved the snow or hanging out with Kade.

* * *

The next day, the adults and kids were excited finding small gifts everywhere guessing the mysterious gift giver had returned this year making Kade curious, about who had left these things for everybody, including her making Sneaker chuckle because her friend did not know, about this fun thing.

"This mysterious gift giver comes during the holidays, and leaves small gifts or does acts of holiday magic running up to Christmas, so there must be a kid one this year giving us awesome stuff." Sneaker explained, seeing Kade impressed by this.

"This is so cool you know?" Kade said making the other kids giggle making Jareth grin, that his cousins were enjoying this stunned that Deadly had left the decorations alone, not turning them into Halloween ones, guessing he still had his holiday spirit from last year making Dudley nod.

"The holiday spirit is getting into the holidays, which we can help you find." Jareth said to Kade making her curious, hoping her new pals could help, plus maybe Sneaker coukd help her with that letter to Santa thing later when they hung out after her mom had fallen asleep seeing Sneaker nod after she asked the chubby but mischievous female tadpole about this.


	3. Getting Her Flu Shot

**A/N**

 **Here's more of thevstory, but hope that people are enjoying.**

 **In this chapter, Sneaker helps Kade write her first letter to Santa ever, plus they go to the doctor to get their annual flu shots, helping Kade get brave about getting her first one.**

* * *

"Hey, you can ask for anything you want the big guy in the red and white suit to bring you for Christmas morning, and know one thing you really, really want." Sneaker told Kade.

"We'll, I want my dad to come for the holidays and be with my mom and me." Kade said softly.

It was late night/early morning but Kade was hanging out with Sneaker since the chubby but mischievous amphibian female was helping her best pal write her first ever letter to Santa, seeing the chubby female raccoon kit writing a lot seeing Sneaker reading over her shoulder smiling, because Kade wanted Santa to bring her dad and uncles presents, besides other toys she wanted for herself, which Sneaker thought was awesome.

"Thanks, and hope this works, since your dad said he writes the letter to Santa for your gulag uncles." Kade told her.

"Yep and he's doing it this year, for them, as he thinks that Santa won't cut him slack, despite the fact he's my dad and a good one like your dad, since they're best friends like us." Sneaker said fist bumping her, giggling softly in case Nadya woke up going to make chocolate pudding because they were hungry.

Kade was feeling the tinsel on the banister with her paw while they were going downstairs, making Sneaker get it since she knew all this was new to Kade, hoping she wouldn't freak seeing the Christmas tree in the living room, like at the studio seeing the chubby raccoon kit calmer passing by stunning Sneaker.

"You explained it to me, so we're good on the tree thing, plus you put presents under it, so it has an nice thing." Kade told her.

They were in the kitchen plus foubd the box of chocolate pudding mix putting it into two bowls, putting them in the microwave plus later, Kade could post her letter to Santa later seeing Kadecagree, hoping her dad was alright and had made him a card which her mom had sent to the Milano, the ship her dad and uncles were on.

"He probably is having fun, and maybe got it already, you know?" Sneaker assured her.

* * *

"Whoa the mysterious gift givers were here, last night but is Kade alright, she and you were up all night, right?" Yoko asked seeing Sneaker nod in reply seeing the mailbox, reminded her about posting Kade's letter to Santa, as she had it with her.

"Where's Sneaker going, as we have things to do, we have an appointment, remember?" Kermit said to the kids, because the appointment he meant was a doctor's appointment for the kids to get their flu shots making Sneaker sigh because Kade never had one before seeing the female raccoon kit scared out of her mind, because of her dad, she did not go to the doctor a lot.

"I posted your letter, so Santa will get it, plus the doc isn't so bad, plus the shot is like a bee sting or getting a splinter." Sneaker said.

"She's right, the doctor is nice, and answers any questions we have, and the shot is to make sure we don't get too sick over the holidays, plus we'll be there to help, if it gets scary." Jareth replied.

Kade was coming out of hiding because Sneaker and her friends had good points, going with them impressing Kermit seeing Kade bring her stuffed raccoon, Rockie with her, making Sneaker get it arriving at the doctor's office with her Cousibs seeing Kade curious and nervous which they got.

"We gotta help Kade, as she loojs pretty terrified, plus her dad has a major fear of doctors." Yoko said seeing Sneaker getban idea, seeing dress up doctor stuff along with Kade playing with Rockie making Kade curious seeing them dressed like doctors hearing Sneaker say that Rockie had to get her flu shot.

"I don't want her to getbsick over the holidays, but it's not gonna hurt her, right?" Kade said nervously, seeing Jareth nod.

Sora was holding a toy syringe, making Kade surprised by how tiny the needle was, making the kids grin, as their idea was working which was good, plus after giving Rockie the shot, they were putting a band-aid on the area seeing Kade hug her.

Kermit smirked knowing what Sneaker and her cousins had been doing, using their imaginations to sooth zKade about getting her flu shot which was very sweet, seeing the nurse say it was time for their shots seeing them take off the dress up gear seeing Kade go with them, relieved that she wasn't that scared after seeing Rockie get her flu shot.

"Yeah, your dad will be surprised, that you got your first flu shot ever." Sneaker told her, seeing Kade nod.


	4. Keeping A Secret

Deadly _grinned as he and a Snow White scaled female dragon girl his age were playing in tjevSnow, after it had fallen, building snow dragons, throwing snowballs among other things just having fun in the snow, since Mistle's mom was like the one that brought Winter to the Labyrinth along with Christmas every year much to Deadly's Joy even though he was more a Halloween lover._

 _"Yeah, plus the chefs at the castle were making treats, but they wouldn't let me in there, to even try some or lick candy canes." Deadly told her making Mistletoe giggle._

 _"Maybe they just don't want you spoiling your dinner, you know?" Mistle replied while making snow angels unawsre Sarah was watching both dragon youngsters playing, knowing how sweet Deadly was around Mistletoe, guessing he had a crush on her smirking._

 _"Deadly, it's getting cold and nearly dinner, time to come inside." Sarah said._

 _"It's alright, I gotta get home too." Mistletoe said._

 _Deadly sighed going to the castle beyond the Goblin City which was their family's home, only Sarah noticed how quiet Deadly was being which was good but strange, guessing he was either planning antics on her or something else guessing it was the second one making Jareth grin knowing Deadly liked Mistletoe but very shy._

 _"Let him be, it is his first one and special since it is the holidays." Jareth said._

* * *

Jareth was listening to his dad telling him a holiday memory, from when he was his son's age about his own special friend growing up which was giving the light blue skinned dragon boy ideas, since maybe his dad could be reunited with Mistletoe as a gift for the holidays, he was taking after his father in being a mysterious gift giver and that would be the best surprise ever for his dad, making Deadly wonder what his own son was up to.

"Nothing bad, maybe a surprise, but did you ever see Mistletoe again?" Jareth asked him.

"I did, before coming to this world, she is still in her cave like house." Deadly said.

He heard mischief going on, as Tje other kids were having an indoor snowball fight, since Kade had gotten Bunsen's snow maker because Kermit would not let them go outside right now, making Jareth chuckle knowing Sneaker besides Kade was winning plus knew his queen had holiday duties at tnevNorth Pole to do, which he and their cousins knew about, except for Kade which was driving Sneaker nits.

"What was the pager for, where're you going?" Kade asked her.

"I-I have an errand to do, I'll be back." Sneaker said leaving. Kade sigh which made her feel bad, because she really, really wanted to tell her, knowing it would blow her mind, plus unaware Kade had seen her ears go pointy which happened this time of year being an elf frog leaving using magic to go.

"Jareth, is Sneaker somehow magical, but why hide it?" Kade asked.

He decided to tell her, seeing her eyes go wide in awe, promising to keep it a secret, knowing Sneaker would be happy knowing that Kade knew so she didn't feel bad, hoping Sneaker was alright as they were playing again, hoping the holidays would go well especially if Sneaker had a hand in it.


	5. Telling Kade Her Holiday Secret

"You told her, about my holiday duties, Jareth?" Sneaker asked the light blue skinned dragon boy after coming back from the North Pole.

"Yeah as the other kids and I know, so since zKade is your friend, she had to know, so yeah but she was more impressed than freaked out." Jareth replied.

"Good, but she and the others were probably having fun, eh?" Sneaker said as he nodded.

It was later that early evening, and Sneaker had gotten back from the North Pole, unaware that Jareth had revealed this to Kade knowing her best friend and blood sister would have a lot of questions, which she could answer hoping she had not missed any fun, hearing the Swedish Chef freaking out.

"I didn't break n yet, I just got back!" Sneaker mumbled.

"Yeah, but his treats are too good not to want to eat." Jareth replied.

She saw Kade and her cousins with treats, giggling like crazy making her grin, hoping the adults would not be too upset, besides this time of year, kids did get into a little mischief which was alright, knowing the big guy with the bag full of toys would get it, seeing Kade hug her.

"Jareth told me, about your holiday secret but it's awesome." Kade said making Sneaker grin.

"Yeah p,us I did build a mini organ for somebody's gift, but it's cool." Sneaker said.

* * *

LLater that night/early morning, Sneaker had snuck outside to play in the snow which she loved doing because it reminded her of Siberia, where she came from so snow made her happy, compared to other people and Muppets this time of year so was making snow art knowing that her dad would not mind, plus Nadya was asleep right now, so Sneaker was just being a kid.

"Wait until daddy sees, along with my friend, they would be impressed." she said taking a photo using her phone, as she wanted to show her friends later.

"Woah, it's sunrise, meaning dad should be back by now." Sneaker said going inside, seeing her dad back, impressed by what she had been doing all night, hoping that Nadya did not know, or that she did not get a cold.

"It's fine, sweetie fly, but the coffee is helping you warm up." Constantine to,d her.


End file.
